


Pooh Bear

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Emile just wants to help people and sometimes that's hard, M/M, Please see a dentist after reading, This one might be the shortest, Winnie-the-Pooh References, cavity inducing fluff, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Emile had a rough day, all the signs are there. So, Patton is going to help!Fluffuary Day 21 - Emile/Side of Choice - Emile/Patton!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Pooh Bear

Patton sighed, resting his chin on his hand and watching his partner as he took some notes on the cartoon in front of them. He loved doing this with Emile, and he loved helping the man analyze the stories and figure out how they might help people with real life issues. But there were things Patton couldn't do to ease the stress of work from his partner's shoulders. He couldn't very well be confided to, at least not so directly, as Emile's work was all strictly confidential.

It was nights like these, when Emile played the saddest episodes of various cartoons over and over, analyzing them front to back and inside out, that Patton couldn't help but feel lost.

Finally Emile shut the television off and tossed his notebook onto the table in frustration just as Patton's cookies had finished cooling. Patton quickly transferred six onto a plate and offered it to Emile. "Cookie?"

Emile smiled, looking exhausted. "You're too sweet, Patton."

"Maybe I had a craving and this is utterly selfish of me," Patton teased, and Emile chuckled.

"Then why are they my favorite? Red velvet, white chocolate chip?" Emile asked, waving the crimson cookie in front of Patton's nose.

"To spite you," Patton said, snatching the cookie from Emile's hand and cramming it in his mouth. Surprised, Emile laughed. Patton grinned. "There's that laugh I love."

"Sorry. You know I hate bringing work stress home with me," Emile apologized.

"It's not a problem. I like easing your day. Besides, it's nothing big to make your favorite cookies for you," Patton insisted. He offered his partner a new cookie, and he very happily bit into it.

Then, Emile grinned, that way he did every time he was set to quote a cartoon, and said, "'Sometimes the smallest things take the most room in your heart'."

" _ Winnie the Pooh _ !" Patton gasped in delight. He shook his arms excitedly, and then racked his brain. "Oh, oh! 'If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you'."

"'How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard', Pooh Bear," Emile responded easily. Patton could have melted. He loved when Emile called him Pooh Bear, and not just because he adored  _ Winnie the Pooh _ so much. It was mostly the amount of love Emile poured into the words.

"Um… 'I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time'," Patton managed. Emile chuckled.

"'If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever'," he said, curling in close to Patton's side and snagging another red velvet cookie for himself.

Patton sighed happily, resting his head on Emile's shoulder. "'Forever isn't long at all when I'm with you', Emile."

"Patton," Emile started, and Patton hummed back as he nibbled on a second cookie of his own. "'How do you spell love'?"

"'You don't spell it'," Patton quipped back. "'You feel it'."

"I love you, Pooh Bear," Emile murmured, and Patton felt him press a kiss into his hair.

"I love you too, Doc," Patton said. "I'm glad I made you feel better."


End file.
